Diferente
by I.Need.Imagination
Summary: A Edward siempre le ha gustado Bella, pero ella tiene a Jacob, hasta que un día lluvioso ella llega llorando a casa de Edward, ¿Qué pasará? EdwardxBella


_Estos personajes no son míos son de la maravilla Stephanie Meyer, la trama SI es mía__._

^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_

Edward P.O.V.

Para mí las chicas siempre han sido una cosa más de la vida, pero _ella_ es diferente, la persona que amo en secreto. Ella, la que siempre está conmigo. Mi mejor amiga. Mi Bella.

Pero ahora ella está con ése tal Jacob des de hace unos cuantos meses, en los que ha estado tan alegre, que me pone triste que no sea yo quien le cause tanta alegría.

En estos momentos estoy viendo la lluvia, que me recuerda mi estado deprimente, a través de la ventana de mi cuarto que se encuentra en el segundo piso, mientras escucho de mi Ipod, regalo de mis padres de la Navidad pasada.

Pasados los minutos veo acercarse el viejo trasto de carro que tiene Bella y me pregunto que sucederá, por que supuestamente ella debería estar en una cita con Jacob en Puerto Ángeles viendo una película.

Rápidamente dejo mis Ipod, en mi mesa de noche y salgo de mi cuarto, bajo las escaleras y le abro la puerta antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad de tocar la puerta. Al abrirla me encuentro a mi ángel llorando sin consuelo.

Mi primera reacción es meterla dentro de la casa y subirla a mi cuarto. Cuando llegamos la siento sobre mi cama mientras le traigo una toalla y ropa seca mía para que se cambie.

Ella entra a mi baño y al salir ya está cambiada y con unos cuantos sollozos saliendo de su boca. Ahora que me fijo más de cerca me doy cuenta de que tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, me sorprende que haya podido manejar en ése estado, y más con la lluvia.

Cuneado se sienta sobre la cama le pregunto –Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso Jacob te hizo algo? Porque si es así te juro que el no vivirá para contarlo.-

Ella no habló, y, desde que llegó, pude apreciar su sonrisa, llena de tristeza, y ésa fue una señal para mí de que lo que dije es verdad, y que Jacob tiene que ver con su estado deprimente.

-Dime Bella, ¿Qué pasó? – Le insistí

-Lo que pasó, fue que llegué antes de lo acordado porque tenía que hacer algo cerca de allí, y terminé antes de lo previsto,- me contó con una expresión de tristeza infinita -, entonces lo vi, ahí, parado lejos de la multitud junto a otra chica, creo que llamada Nessie, te acuerdas, la chica de intercambio que llegó hace poco. Pensé que tal vez se habían encontrado y que hablaban de cosas del colegio mientras Jacob me esperaba, así que me acerqué a ellos lentamente para hacerme notar, pero lo que pasó después me dejó en shock. Ambos empezaron a besarse tan apasionadamente que no repararon en mi presencia hasta que dejé escapar jadeo. Ambos fijaron su vista en mí paralizados al reconocerme, Nessie con una mirada de arrepentimiento, y Jacob con una mirada de horror. Después de un momento, empecé a dar pasos hacia atrás, queriendo alejarme de esa escena que me causaba tanto dolor. Al hacerlo, Jacob reaccionó, y empezó a acercarse mientras me llamaba y decía que no era lo que parecía, si no que al verla le vino un impulsó que la atrajo hacia a ella, como amor a primera vista y que sentía haber sido descubierto así de la nada, pero lo único que hice fue decirle que se aleje y que no me hablara jamás mientras corría apresuradamente a través del gentío, que nos miraban, pero eso no me importaba, sólo quería huir, escapar, y no sé que impulso me llevó a conducir hasta aquí.- terminó mi ángel con su cara toda entristecida.

-Aunque no lo culpo, Nessie se mira mucho más bonita que yo, tal vez por eso me dejó, por le parezco muy normal y corriente.-

-Eso no es cierto Bella,- Le interrumpí- acaso no te ves claramente, eres muy bonita, con tus dulces sonrisas, tus ojos cálidos, tu forma de ser, toda tú eres una de las mujeres más maravillosas que he conocido en toda mi vida, así que no menosprecies.

-Wow Edward, por lo que acabas de decir cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de mí, - Me dijo medio en broma con una débil sonrisa.

-Y que si es así Bella, saldrías conmigo si es así, - No sé de dónde agarré la fuerza para decir eso, pero su expresión de shock me hizo pensar que no era un buen momento para decirlo- quiero decir, no es que... bueno tú sabes, tengas que, bueno, tú me comprendes- intenté arreglar, pero ella me calló con un beso apasionado al que yo gustosamente acepté.

Al terminar de besarnos le pregunté valerosamente- ¿Eso quiere decir que podrías se mi novia? – terminé, ansioso por saber su respuesta.

-Estás seguro que quieres tener de novia a alguien como yo, tan simple y normal, no como Tanya, que hasta parece supermodelo.- Me preguntó con un tono amargo en su voz.

-Claro que no, tú eres todo para mí, además, acaso no te ves como en realidad eres, eres aun más bella que cien Tanyas juntas, con todas tus cualidades y defectos, así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí Edward, claro que acepto. – Me dijo alegremente mientras me besaba de nuevo, y, más apasionadamente que antes, si es que eso era posible.

^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_^¬-_

Espero le haya gustado el One-Shot n.n!

Soy nueva en esto, así que no sean malos conmigo!

Mary Alice de Brandon Cullen


End file.
